


What I like about you (you hold me tight)

by Delilah2040



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Derek Hale, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040
Summary: Stiles gets drunk and tells Derek some of the things he likes about him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 416





	What I like about you (you hold me tight)

College parties are all the same. Once you've seen one, you've seen them all. Doesn't mean you can't use them as a good excuse to get drunk though.

Which Stiles was. Very much so.

Scott had ditched him to go off with Kira, as usual. Isaac was getting an early night as he had an exam first thing the next morning, Lydia and Jackson were having a date night. So in conclusion, Stiles was all on his own.

And very drunk.

Which is the only reason he is in this position, trying to avoid the overwhelming noise and lights and smells of the party. It's how he finds himself stumbling out the front door doing his best to fight off a panic attack.

He somehow manages to get himself to the curb without tripping over his own feet, which is quite an achievement for someone as clumsy as he is. He also miraculously manages to fumble out his phone and without a second thought, dials a number that, while sober, he would hardly have even considered.

"Stiles? it's two in the morning, what's wrong," Derek's deep voice gravelly from sleep answers through the phone.

"Der'k! buddy-o you still need to learn how to use infelec- inflic- inflections! that's the word, wait what was I saying? Oh, right, questions!" Stiles drunkenly rambles and slurs back.

"Stiles, are you drunk," The older man asks sounding slightly more awake now.

"heh, yeah dude," Stiles replies with a snort.

"Where are you," Derek asks sounding exasperated.

"Where, where, heh werewolf, therewolf," Stiles chuckles to himself.

"Stiles, just share me your location and I'll be there soon," and with that Stiles is faced with beeps indicating the older man had hung up.

Stiles marvels at the amazingness that is technology for a solid two minutes before actually figuring out how to share his location and within five minutes he was staring at a familiar pair of boots.

"Dude, you came!" the boy exclaims throwing himself into the werewolf's arms.

"Don't call me dude. do you think you can walk down the street without falling and breaking something?" Derek asks the boy who is now nuzzling his collar bone.

"Sourwolf, if sober me can hardly do that how- how is drunk me meant to?" Siles mumbles into his chest enjoying the weirdly comforting smell of the forest.

With a huff of annoyance, or possibly a sigh of resignation, Stiles couldn't tell in his less than coherent state. Stiles then found himself swept off his feet, quite literally, and thrown over a very solid shoulder. "If you even think about throwing up on my ass-"

"You'll what? rip my throat out with your teeth? grrr!" stiles cuts him off before breaking out into hysterical laughter. "Don't worry sourwolf, I didn't drink enough to be throwing up, not that I would ever dare vom on a beautifully sculpted ass as this one is, I do love your ass," The drunken man says reaching out to caress the other man's ass that just so happened to be almost perfectly in position of Stiles's line of sight.

"Stiles," Derek says, muscles tensing under stiles body.

"Not that that's the only amazing thing about you, I mean yeah you're a total reclusive grump but, like, you care? I mean look! here you are, making sure I'm safe, holding me tight hehe," and then Stiles, unsurprisingly, has to go and ruin the moment by singing 'what I like about you, you hold me tight.'

"And you have pretty eyes" Stiles shouts as if having just made a revelation. "they're so pretty and sparkly and colourful and like warm? I could get lost in those eyes, and the cute bunny teeth! oh my god, you look so adorable when you smile not to mention when you laugh and your eyes light up and you smile so hard that it shows off the gorgeous crinkles around your eyes!"

"Oh, oh and your abs are like, like, like strong dude! like way strong and look way better than Jacksons, and he has the best abs on the lacrosse team."

"No but for realz, you always look after all of us, you save our lives and you're funny and you're nice, well other than when you used to like bashing my head against steering wheels. Can't say I minded being thrown against the walls that much, fuelled a lot of dreams of mine." Stiles' hands immediately go to cover his mouth.

"Oops, I pulled a Hagrid," His voice comes out muffled.

Derek despite the already pinkening of his cheeks asks "what the hell does that mean,"

"means I shouldn't 'av said that," The younger man says in his best- or his worst, neither man could tell- Hagrid accent as he's dropped into the passenger seat of Derek's car.

When Derek finally manages to start up the car he is startled by Stiles' warm hand on his thigh as with a yawn he says something Derek could never believe, "Derek Hale, you deserve nice things, you deserve all the nice things," before somehow managing to fall asleep, hand still resting on the older man's thigh, exuding a comforting warmth.

Derek thinks about what stiles had said. The drunken ramblings of the man he has come to consider his most trusted companion, one of his best friends and the man he has come to love. What is it they say? 'A drunken mind speaks a sober heart'? but does that apply to someone like Stiles? Someone who more often than not has words falling off the tip of his tongue before he's even had a chance to think about them?

He thinks about Stiles words as he carries the passed out man up to the loft to his own bed.

he thinks about stiles words as he makes himself comfortable on the couch.

He thinks about stiles words all night while trying to sleep.

How could a man like stiles, someone so courageous and kind and loving possibly think that he deserved anything good? after all he's done, after his family, after Erica and Boyd, after everything he's put Stiles himself through.

~~

Derek wakes up to the sun shining down on him through the windows, to the smell of panic, the sound of an erratic heart beating before the sounds of a familiar voice's repeated whispering of the word "crap."

"go back to sleep Stiles," Derek grumbles hoping that acting like nothing happened would help to defuse the other man's anxiety.

Instead, he's rewarded with a loud thump and startled yelp that can only mean that Stiles had somehow managed to fall out of the king-sized bed.

"Derek, you awake dude?" stiles whispers getting up from his spot on the floor.

"Unfortunately," Derek says also getting up. He has a feeling that Stiles is going to want to talk, and that there was no way he could get out of it.

Not that he was even sure he wanted to get out of it, after last night. Of course, he was still afraid that stiles didn't actually like him, that it truly was just some drunken ramblings. he was even more afraid that stiles did like him because no matter what stiles had said about him deserving good things, he still didn't believe that he deserved Stiles.

"I meant what I said last night, I just thought you should know," Stiles says coming to a stop in front of the taller man, wincing a bit at the effects of the bright light on his alcohol-induced headache. "I know you don't feel the same way about me so before you kick me out please just let me say this,"

Derek opens his mouth to disagree, to ask how on earth the younger man could honestly believe that he didn't feel the same way, but the glare he received immediately shut him up. It could have shut anyone up, it was a glare that could even rival Lydia's, and Derek's been on the receiving end of a few of those glares, he has to admit, none were as hot as the one he was currently receiving.

"You do deserve good things. You don't deserve to be taken advantage of the way you have been, no one does but especially not anyone as good and pure as you. And that's another thing, you're good for far more than just your looks and your body," with a wince at the memory Stiles goes on. "I know I kind of waxed Scott level poetic about it because honestly, I mean, how is it even possible to be that gorgeous? But you are also a good man, I mean it definitely hasn't escaped my notice that you make sure you always have every pack members favourite snack in stock, or how you drop off supplies at the girls' houses when it's their non-wolfie times of months, I mean it's kind of weird that you always know, but like, they appreciate it!"

"Derek there are so many things that make you a good man, even more things that make you the man I love and even though you obviously wouldn't feel the same way about me I just need you to know that I love you. The whole pack loves you but I love you, okay? alright, I'm going to go hide under a rock until I can face you without embarrassment making me want to shoot myself in the head," Stiles finishes attempting to make his way around Derek.

Derek quickly reaches out and grabs Stiles' hand, "wait, you are such an idiot,"

Stiles snorts in response as if to say 'you really think I don't know that?'

"You- for someone so goddamn smart- you are so freaking dumb," and with that said, Derek pulls stiles closer, hand moving from his arm to cup the back of Stiles's head as he presses his own chapped lips against Stiles' plump and frankly obscene ones.

When they pull apart Derek is smiling like a lunatic, a smile that has always been reserved for Stiles. He didn't need to say the words 'I love you' Stiles new. Derek was a man of actions and eyebrows when it came to communication and Stiles knew him well enough to know, even without the words there to support the fact.

And then, as usual, stiles had to go and ruin the moment.

"Hey, Derek?"

"yeah, Stiles?"

"What I like about you, you hold me tight," Stiles sings before bursting once again into hysterics.

It was okay though, there were many more moments to come, and only most of them would be ruined by Stiles' antics.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Holly seeing as it's been sitting in my incomplete works for months now and she's been harassing me all day to finish it. I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> P.S. I can not be bothered editing this, I'll get to it eventually though! probably.


End file.
